


Three Good Friends and Many Facts About Michael

by mthevlamister



Series: Helping A Friend [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Embarrassment Kink, Fight me babe, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm gay, I'm writing this to spite my girlfriend, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Michael, Jake is a good friend, Jeremy is too, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Michael is nervous, Nervous Gays, No Smut, Pining, She ships boyf riends, expensive headphones, fight me, masochist Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Mission get Michael and Rich together starts today boys! We were trying to make Rich jealous, seeing as you're here we succeeded right?" Christine asked, standing on her toes. "Did we Jake?""You actually did." Jake whispered. "How are we doing this Christine?""Get them to go on the date Michael promised and for Rich to enjoy it." Jeremy answered for Christine, who looked confused on the answer."That!" Christine said."Deal."





	Three Good Friends and Many Facts About Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests

"Heeeeyyyyy Jeremy, remember the SQUIP? Remember that buddy?" Michael was fidgeting at his locker. Everyone was back at school and Michael remembered the deal he made with Rich. Look, it wasn't that he didn't want to date Rich, he actually did. There was something about the short guy he really liked, he was just scared. What if Rich didn't harbor those feelings after the SQUIP incident? What if it was a joke? What if Rich just wanted to sell drugs and was lonely and needed a date? What if--

"Yeah, I remember. What of it?" Jeremy responded. Christine was standing with them, smiling her impossible-to-hate smile.

"I got Richard to tell you. I promised a date and I'm freaking out because that was when he had a SQUIP! What if it was a joke? What if he doesn't want a date anymore Jeremy? What if he actually hates me? I kissed his cheek Jeremy! What if I pushed it?!" Michael was talking quickly, not breathing. Jeremy had to make motions with his hands to get Michael to take a breath before continuing. "I can't go on a date with Richard-fucking-Goranski! He's all cool and popular and I'm a stoner who listens to Marley!"

"I think you're going to be fine Michael." Christine said, smiling more. "Look, he's over there with Jake looking at you like you're his hero or something! I bet he has a bigger crush on you!"

"N-no way." Michael felt his face flush.

"He sort of is." Jeremy mumbled.

Michael turned to look at Rich, who was in fact staring; Michael smiled slightly and waved, face burning. Rich grinned, winking and waving back. Michael's face burned more, he squirmed against his locker. He turned away from Rich to his friends. "You have to help me. I don't know what I'm doing and I'm scared."

"Okay, we can help. Let me get Jenna here, she's great with this stuff!" Christine talked quickly, pulling out her phone.

"NO!" Michael screamed, getting weird looks from the people around him (including Rich). "Not Jenna! She'll tell everyone! Just you two! Please Christine please please please!"

"Okay." Christine put away her phone.

"Don't worry Michael, we got this." Jeremy said, putting an arm around his best friend. "Wanna make him jealous?"

"What? No--"

"Let's do it!" Christine whispered, leaning closer to Michael.

Both Jeremy and Christine kissed Michael's cheeks, making the boy blush. Rich frowned from his locker.

"Look at them Jakey-D, Michael ith kithing Chrithtine and Jeremy. He doethn't want to date me." Rich made a face, staring at Christine hug Michael's arm as Jeremy buried his face in Michael's neck. "I gave Jeremy the THQUIP too."

"Well let me talk to them." Jake put on his tough guy face, walking (as best as he could) to the trio, ignoring Rich's protests. "Are you three in a relationship?"

Christine gasped, smiling. "No! Jake, Jeremy! Come with me!"

"Okay." Both boys said, neither having a choice as she dragged them away from Michael.

"Mission get Michael and Rich together starts today boys! We were trying to make Rich jealous, seeing as you're here we succeeded right?" Christine asked, standing on her toes. "Did we Jake?"

"You actually did." Jake whispered. "How are we doing this Christine?"

"Get them to go on the date Michael promised and for Rich to enjoy it. Then we stalk their date." Jeremy answered for Christine, who looked confused on the answer.

"That!" Christine said.

"Deal." 

Jake left and went back to Rich. "Go ask him out, he's single."

~ ~ ~

"Frozen yogurt? Um, sure I'll go." Michael was leaning against his locker, Rich had his hand against it. He was sort of pinning Michael to the locker in a way, it was a hilarious sight honestly. Jeremy, Jake, and Christine were all watching as Rich asked Michael to Pinkberry.

"Oh thank fuck." Rich smiled at him, moving his arm.

"Of course I'd go with the Richard Goranski, the short sexy man." Michael teased, poking the shorter boy's nose.

"I'm not thort!" Rich swatted at his hand.

"Sure you're not." Michael teased more, walking towards Rich. He grabbed Rich's shoulders, switching their positions, then walked until Rich's back was against the locker. "I want you to know that I will be the dominant one. If you ever pin me to the locker again I will. . . well I don't know, but I'm not submissive dammit."

That was a good enough threat for Rich who was fantasizing about all the things Michael could and would do.

"Richard?" Michael waved his hand in front of the fantasizing boy. "Hello? Earth to Richard!"

"W-what? What?!" Rich finally snapped out of it.

Michael leaned down and kissed Rich, nipping his lip before pulling away. "There, something for your fantasies."

Rich wasn't sure he'd live through dating Michael.

~ ~ ~

"This is good."

Fact #1 about dating Michael: he had short opinions.

Fact #2 about dating Michael: he got really excited over certain flavors.

Fact #3 about dating Michael: he liked making out with Rich after said boy at a bite of frozen yogurt.

Rich learned these three things in the first ten minutes of their date, the third fact learned when Michael grabbed him and pushed him against the table.

So he guessed he should add #4: Michael had no shame--or pretended not to have any at least.

Rich was enjoying the kissing though, Michael was surprisingly rough for such a soft, kind boy. He practically slammed Rich against the table, plus he kept biting Rich's lips until he opened his mouth. It was enjoyable for the boy until Michael pulled away. Rich pouted slightly but went back to his frozen treat.

"Why'd you thtop?"

"Cashier is giving me dirty looks." Michael muttered, pulling Rich close. He let himself nip the shorter boy's neck, no real caution of how hard he was biting. He only noticed when Rich winced and a small droplet of blood came from a bite. Michael licked it away, mumbling an apology.

"It'th fine." Rich smiled. "I-I kind of like the pain? Ith that weird?"

Michael just smirked making Rich shudder.

~ ~ ~

"You kinky little bastard." Jake hissed from his hiding spot. "Of course he likes pain, why wouldn't he?"

"So Rich is a masochist? Would Michael be a sadist?" Christine asked quietly, looking at the two boys. "He has a huge smirk."

"Michael changes his kinks to match the person he's dating or sleeping with, he simply likes his partner being happy." Jeremy whispered.

"A. how do you know? B. why didn't he let Rich pin him to the locker?" Jake dropped his voice even more.

"Rich is a bottom." Jeremy and Christine said to Jake. Jeremy cleared his throat softly and looked at Jake. "We may have done experimentation to see if we were gay. He is very gay and eager to please whomever he is with. He and I did it, best friends, no strings attached."

"Okay, makes sense." Christine smiled.

~ ~ ~

"Michael they're watching uth." Rich whispered.

"And?"

"Make them thtop."

"No."

Fact #5 about dating Michael: he'd gladly make sure everyone around you knows you're his boyfriend. 

At the moment he was running his hand down to Rich's knee and up to his thigh. His other hand was running through Rich's hair, mostly his red streak.

No shame.

"You thuck." 

"I suck dic--"

"Okay!" Rich slapped his hand over Michael's mouth, smiling. "You can prove that later, at your houthe okay?"

"Gladly." Michael's voice was muffled.

~ ~ ~

"Rich? How'd your date go?" Jeremy asked Rich.

Christine was talking to Jenna, Brooke, Jake, and Chloe about something when she stopped to listen to Rich's answer.

"For onthe in my life I'm glad I managed to get you to buy a THQUIP." Rich said, grinning ear to ear.

"Look man, if you hurt Michael I will probably murder you or put cockroaches in your backpack." Jeremy smiled.

"If he hurts Michael I will make sure he never joins the play." Christine popped up.

"Don't." Jenna held up her phone.

Chloe and Brooke just glared at Rich.

"Rich, I love you, but I will murder you if you hurt Michael." Jake said, putting a hand on Rich's shoulder.

"I'd probably beat mythelf up too guyth." Rich said. "He'th adorable--well, actually he'th kind of rough."

"I want every detail." Jenna said.

Rich grinned, and much to everyone's discomfort (except Jenna) he shared.

"Woah woah woah Richard." Michael showed up, putting an arm around Rich. "Are you not sharing the best part? You're sharing all embarrassing things about me! Why don't you share what I can do?"

Rich blushed, looking down. This caught the interest of three girls who weren't there to see what Rich liked. They watched as Michael pinched Rich's hip, making him blush more and hide his face in Michael's side.

"It was better last night, right Richard?"

Fact #6 about dating Michael: he was going to do this a lot at school and other crowded places.

Rich wish he never shared his embarrassment kink.

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING LIVE FOR MICHAEL CALLING RICH 'Richard'.


End file.
